


Too Wise to Woo Peaceably

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey Tumblr Collection [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kissing, Arguing, Confessions of love, F/M, Making out in supply closets, POV Rey, Post TLJ, Potential Future Smut, Protective Poe Dameron, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: Rey makes a risky decision on a mission. While it does save the day, there's someone back on base who is Very Much Not Happy About It.





	Too Wise to Woo Peaceably

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt:
> 
> (#45)kiss...out of anger  
> (#8) kiss...in secrecy
> 
> cross - posted from tumblr

 

Rey of Jakku lands her X-Wing with little fuss and when the canopy hisses open, she takes her helmet off and shakes her hair out. 

The gathered pilots roar in excitement, thunderous applause echoing throughout the hangar bay - Rey grins and waves at Finn and Rose, who stand in the middle of everyone, beaming. Finn had successfully led the ground assault against the First Order back on Felucia, and Rose was instrumental in the mods to Rey’s own X-Wing, the mods that let her outrun Kylo Ren’s ship and cause it to crash against the wildlife. Rey barely escaped with the scores of TIEs on her tail.

She’d led them off, a risky move, pulled them away from the ground forces, and towards her. She’d taken several hits, her engines reaching (surpassing) critical temps, and even now, her astromech is screaming protests at her as it tries desperately to fix the damage, her ship smoking even as she leaps out. 

Rey walks through the crowd, blushing and accepting the pats on the back from multiple Resistance members. When she reaches them, Finn and Rose both scoop her into hugs (for the life of her, Rey can’t figure out how someone as short as Rose can pick her up off the ground, but she appreciates the embrace all the same). Eventually, she begs them off, claiming - truthfully - that she needs to head to her mandatory briefing with the general. No one keeps General Organa waiting, not even the last Jedi.

She walks towards Command, already trying to figure out how to phrase her reckless maneuver to Leia without getting a reprimand (although, they won the battle, and she’s alive, albeit a little shaken up, so she doubts it’ll be A Real Issue). Rey’s deep in thought and not reading the Force - doesn’t think she needs to, given that she’s on base and trusts everyone here instinctively, which is a first for the once-feral scavenger girl - when she passes an open utility closet. Suddenly, an unknown person storms up behind her, grips her upper arm, and drags her into the small space.

The door slams shut behind them, and Rey wonders at her lack of anxiety from the attack - then she realizes who it is, and decides it must be because even distracted, she had recognized him. She’d know her sweet pilot anywhere. 

Poe doesn’t look so sweet right now, though. He looks fairly murderous. 

“Hey, Poe,” she says, frowning up at him. “What’s up?”

He laughs, but there’s no real humor in it. “What’s up?” He repeats. “You - you pull a stunt like that, and you ask me ‘what’s up?’ Don’t you think that’s...that’s a little blase right now, Rey?”

He doesn’t call her Rey these days. Sunshine, always. Sweetheart, sometimes. Baby, on special occasions. But Rey? Just  _Rey_? Hardly ever. He’s pissed. And Rey doesn’t really understand why.

“Stunt?” Rey repeats, mimicking his mimicry. (Neither one of them are that mature sometimes, so what?) “You mean, saving the Resistance, the army, and half our ships?”

“At what cost, though?” Poe demands. “What price would you have been willing to pay?” 

“Whatever cost necessary,” Rey answers honestly. It’s the wrong answer. Her boyfriend immediately bristles, and the space feels even smaller as he drags his hands through his hair, visibly shaking. He straightens up to his full height - which isn't much taller than Rey, but she appreciates the attempt all the same - and raises a warning finger. She resists the urge to swat it. Somehow.

“You don’t get to die,” Poe snarls. Rey stares at him in shock. He’s two feet away from her, not touching her, but the fury vibrating off of him feels almost physical as it washes over her in the Force. His eyes are dark even in the low light of the closet, and she can tell that his body language is defined by fury. There’s something else though, something that Rey knows intimately. Fear. Poe’s afraid. 

"I didn't die though," Rey says soothingly. "I'm right here, Poe." She doesn't reach out and touch him when she says it. While she doesn't understand human behavior all the time, still, she has a vague idea that her touching him right now might be out of the question.

“That's not the point. You were willing to die. _That's_ the point. That's why I'm so -- It scares the shit out of me that you’re willing to die for us, Rey. Gods.” He drags his hands through his hair again and seemingly subconsciously, he steps closer to her. Rey swallows, but doesn’t pull away. “The idea that you’d be willing to get in a bird and sacrifice yourself, that you’d be so cavalier about it - it scares the absolute karking shit out of me, sweetheart. I know you think that it’d be blessed by the Force or whatever, that your death might be necessary, but I swear on the Force, Rey, if you die, there’s nothing left. There's nothing left for me if you're gone.”

Rey opens her mouth to fight with him, but he steps even closer to her. “No. No arguments right now.” He puts his hands on either side of her face, gentle even in his anger, and crushes his mouth against hers. Where his hands are gentle, his mouth is fierce, and he pushes forward with his hips until she’s backed into the wall. His anger is evident in the way he bites at her lower lip, the way he relentlessly attacks her mouth until she’s gasping for breath, and then he just moves on to kissing her jaw and neck, bruisingly, hard enough to leave marks that will prove impossible to explain to Leia (if she ever even gets to that briefing at this point).

When they part, Poe’s panting too, but he still finds the ability to talk. Poe can always talk, Rey’s come to realize. Poe's great at talking in a way she'll never be; she privately thinks that he's the hope for the Resistance, not her.

He speaks urgently, desperately. “Listen to me, Rey. There is nothing in this karking galaxy that’s worth your death. If you die, I - I’ll - I wouldn't be able to live without you. And that’s so kriffing terrifying, Rey, you have no idea. I love you so fucking much, and you’re so casual about your life, your safety, and what am I supposed to do when you tell me you're willing to die for us? And -”

“You love me?” Rey asks, breaking in, having latched on to that key detail. "Really?" Despite the fact that he yelled it, the confession still makes a small but exhilarated smile form in the corner of her mouth, spreading slowly across her face even as her pilot keeps scowling.

“I’m not done yelling at you yet,” Poe snaps before he sighs, heavily. “But yes, yes I do.”

“That’s the first time you’ve said that,” Rey points out, smiling at him fully now. Poe looks mad for another second, but his normal smile breaks through, and then the expressions - anger and joy - fight for dominance on his face. Eventually laughter wins out, and he nods. 

“I love you,” he says again, laughing. He buries his face in her neck. “I really do.”

“Huh,” Rey wraps her hands around his waist. “That’s nice.” Poe stands up straight again to raise his eyebrows at her expectantly, and he hums to himself. She lets him stew for a minute before she grins again. “I love you too, by the way.”

“Oh is that so?” Poe snorts and leans in to kiss her, lightning quick. Rey kisses him back, on the nose, right on the bump he’s always complaining about, her silly, vain pilot. 

“I really do have to get to the debrief,” Rey says after a minute. 

“I’ll walk with you,” Poe offers, pushing away from the wall so she can move too. The doors hiss open, and he holds out his hand. Rey takes it, brows raised because no one on base knows they’re together. “Someone needs to make sure you don’t pick a fight with the Supreme Leader between here and there.”

“I make no promises.” Rey smirks at him, and Poe rolls his eyes. 

“We’re not done with that fight, by the way,” he says when they’re halfway to Command (everyone they’d passed had stopped and stared at them, wide-eyed). "I'm still really karking mad at you."

“Trust me. I didn't need the Force to know that, Colonel Dameron.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. Yes that title is a Much Ado quote and Yes that is me Publicly Shaming myself into updating my Much Ado AU 
> 
> 2\. I have a second chapter for this planned with the follow-up to the argument that Poe references at the end. It is Very Explicit and involves bossy/dominating Poe and maybe some light consensual bondage oops  
> Lmk if that shouldn't ever leave the word document/if you'd actually want that


End file.
